User talk:Bluestar1776
Hello! My name is Emily, but you may call me Raven, Blue, or whatever. :P I am a huge warriors fan, and currently own all the books (yeah, that's right, I gots The Fourth Apprentice) except the mangas. This is my talk page, and all I ask is that if you have made any chararts for me that you leave them in the newly posted "Emmie's Chararts" section. Thankies! --Snowstar[[User talk:Bluestar1776|'Leaf-bare' is here!]] 03:50, December 26, 2009 (UTC) About Me Hi! I see you've stumbled upon my page. Feel free to browse. (: Merry Christmas from Holly the medicine cat and her friends Peppermint and Snowflake! (Holly has no relation to Hollyleaf...) Name: Emily Nicknames: Em, Emmie, Bluestar, Blue, Raven, Ravenstar Age: Not tellin'! Country: USA Hair Color: Light Brown Eye Color: Hazel (brown/green) --Snowstar[[User talk:Bluestar1776|'Leaf-bare' is here!]] 18:53, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Emmie's Chararts Please leave all chararts made for me in this section. Charart requests need to be posted seperately. (: --Snowstar[[User talk:Bluestar1776|'Leaf-bare' is here!]] 03:50, December 26, 2009 (UTC) My favorite Warriors couple. A '09 Christmas present from Nighty. (: Another '09 Christmas present, from Icestorm. (: My old charart mentor Echosong made this for me. (: Ravenstar's sister, Duskflower, as an apprentice! Made by Echomist. Wow! Ravenstar as an apprentice! Made by Echomist. Hi Hi! My name is Minnowclaw and I just wanted to welcome you to the wiki! If you have any questions feel free to ask!--*Minnowclaw* 19:53, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Welcome, Bluestar1776. :) Like Minnowclaw, I'm just here to offer my help if you need any. Also; please remember to sign your messages by typing four of these: ~ Thank you, --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']][[User talk:Bramble|'''-san']] 00:26, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Re:Help! :Just type: . So, for into the wild, you'd type: , then just replace the Into the Wild for other books. Does that help? [[User:insaneular|'Insane']] Can't Wait!! 22:51, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Ok, and how do you put like, "This user loves Ravenpaw" or something like that? --Bluestar1776 22:52, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I am not as good with that type, so just go to someone's page who has it, hit the edit button, and copy whatever you see bewteen brackets that looks like it would come out like that... It's hard to explain what I mean but in their userboxes section just take the one that says something- Ravenpaw. Then copy it- and go to your user page without actually saving their page (so you don't mess it up) then just paste it on your page. [[User:insaneular|'Insane']] Can't Wait!! 22:54, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Re: Hey, Bluestar! (or Emily - which would you prefer that I call you?) I'm so glad that you're my apprentice. :D In answer to your question, for a white cat, you should use the "highlights" shading rather than "midtones," because midtones doesn't show up on a white cat. Make sure to only shade around the edges, though, or the whole cat will look light gray. Also, I'll get to work on that Charcat. She should be ready for you in a few minutes :) . --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]♦ 13:34, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Test Testing signiture... ----[[User:Bluestar1776|Bluestar1776User Talk: bluestar1776 19:45, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Re:Well.. My apologies, but there's no sense in keeping her up. She can't be approved if you put her up on the talk page until April, when FE comes out, and you can only keep your current projects for two weeks before they're removed, so another user might have a chance to work on them. That's just how the system works. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']][[User talk:Bramble|'-san']] 22:49, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I love the names! Especally Clouddapple. Really cool. Thanks! By the way, i have some names for you, Featherfall, Dovefeather and Lavenderheart. Check out my story, Cats of the Wild: Four Prophecies on Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. It has nice names too, but don't steal them!! --Honeyrose34 18:28, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Siggie Testing Station --ISnowstar[[User talk:Bluestar1776|'Is here!]] --ISnowstar[[User talk:Bluestar1776|Leaf-bare'''Is here!]] --I♥Ravenpaw''Talk'' Snowstar[[User talk:Bluestar1776|'Leaf-bare']] is here!]] Snowstar[[User talk:Bluestar1776|'Leaf-bare' is here!]] --♪ Ravenstar ♫ :P 22:38, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Re:Jayfeather We try and go for consistency as much as we can. So, yes, you would need to do the style of tabby stripes that Jayfeather as an apprentice has on his image. --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 22:28, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Oh, she's beautiful! Thank you!--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 00:40, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Do you wanna be friends? Sign my friends list if so. MERRY PURRY CHRISTMAS (I am going to get you a present) What do you want? BlacktailLeave me a meow:) 00:54, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Do you wanna be friends? Sign my friends list if so. Do you want me to make you a Charart for Christmas?:D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 00:59, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Sure! I don't mind at all!!!--[[User:Mousetalon|':) Jingletalon']] Christmas is on the way!!! 01:31, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Re:Christmas Present A pale blue-gray she-kit would be nice, with some snowflakes on her fur. :) Thank you for offering. --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 16:57, December 13, 2009 (UTC) She's beautiful. :) The only thing I see is, being picky, that the ear pink should be a touch darker and less lavender than pink. You did a great job on her. --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 17:20, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Only that the shading could be blurred some more. But if you're using pixlr, I realize that the blur tool is not all it should be. --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 17:26, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Re: Chararts I've left comments on both chararts. Stormfur looks awsome!--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 01:15, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Re:Minty Actually, the definition of a queen is any she-cat pregnant or nursing kits. If you look on page 309 of Outcast, Stripes tells the Tribe the rogue group will respect their borders if they leave their queens and kits alone. It's a universal term in the warriors books. The reason Sasha didn't have one was at the time her image was made she wasn't a queen; just a she-cat. Her queen image will be made in due time. --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 21:59, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Re:Stormfur Looks like Rainstripe removed him from the page, if you check the history. I don't know why. --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 04:42, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Sure. And btw, I'm a she, not a he. :) --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 18:41, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Sure!! How about a long-haired dark gray tabby tom with green eyes,and white paws; warrior. And short-haired ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes and black paws and tail tip; med cat.[[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'''-jingle ♪']] 19:55, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Reply Hey! Yes, you may call me Cubone. As for art, how about: *A golden leader with scar on tail with green eyes *Fire-colored kit with gray-red stripes on back with blue eyes Is that right? Cubonestar 21:22, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Good job!! I forgot the back wasn't shown so, that's my own fail. Amazing job! Cubonestar 02:47, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Hiyaaaa Hi there! Thanks for the compliment :) I appreciate it. And this site is full of nice people too; there've been a couple that weren't nice to noobs at all! but everyone here welcomed me, including you. Thankees, and I hope you can be my friend too --CandyCaneWolf 22:56, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Re: My apologies if I'm blunt, but could you please practice on your own, and not upload the images here? It just results in a ton of unnecessary and in-future unused images. I just got rid of a lot today; see the deletion log. Just make the images and then save them to your computer. It's still practicing, and you get experience. It's what I did when I was bored. --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 01:35, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I'm not omniscient; I didn't know Moonshadow had any images on her user page. I'll talk to her, don't worry. It's not just you, I'm telling it to everyone. --Bramble-sama 02:39, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Stormfur OMG! My sister must've dun that! So sorry! Rainstripe c: 12:44, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Thanks!You're really good! I love them![[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'-jingle ♪']] 14:20, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Re: Merry Christmas Thank you Bluestar =) I hope you have a great Christmas too xx [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|' wishes you a great Christmas!']] 09:03, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas Raven! Also sign my friends list! --:D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 00:51, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Thank you!!--Darkhallows 15:04, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Question Hey Blue! Who's you absolute ''favorite warrior couple ever?--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 07:18, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Hey Raven! Who is your favorite warrior cat ever? Also since were friends can you sign my friends list on my user-page? Make one on yours and I'll be happy to sign! (You don't have to) Please reply! Thanks! --:D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 20:07, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Re: Sure Sure Blue! Wat's up?--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 04:24, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I've been eating barbeque potato chips, and watching the origingal 1995 Casper movie. I got it for Christmas! I remember renting it from the video store when I was way younger, and some little clips of the movie on youtube brought that memory back. So, I asked for it, and it was under the tree! When I watch it now, I find that I can understand it so much better! But, they cuss a lot for a PG movie. I never noticed that when I was younger!--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 04:44, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Yeah! And, did you want me to make you a charart? You left a description on my talk page--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 23:09, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Icestorm Hey Blue. Icestorm is thinking about leaving, because she thinks everyone here hates her! She asked if I would help her ask other users about it. I don't think anyone hates her. Am I right?--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 22:44, December 27, 2009 (UTC) HAPPY NEW YEAR!! happy new year blue!! thank you for helping me on half moon for me! Echopaw 14:00, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Blue (can I call you that?). Are you on? Just saw you post recently so...Happy New Year!15:59, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I love your siggie!Happy New Year!17:21, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Congrats on that. Dovepaw is about to be approved :P. How many chararts have you had approved?Happy New Year!17:28, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Do you mind signing my friends list? Anyways want to join my new wiki also? And I love your Lionheart! Do you want me to make you a Charart. I am really bored. --IcyLet's Go 2010! 17:26, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I'm not sure if I can make a link but I'll try. http://warriorkittysrox.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome (Sorry if I am borthering you) --IcyLet's Go 2010! 17:31, January 1, 2010 (UTC) What kind of stripes does Blacksong have? --IcyLet's Go 2010! 17:55, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for the delay. Had to eat. Anyways I took it. Jayflight is cute and great he should be leader. --IcyLet's Go 2010! 19:12, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Okay. To make a new page, just type this in wiki text- New page (Go to "Edit" to see what I typed. And where it says "New page" type whatever you want the page to be called.) Save, and it will create a red link. Click on it, and it will take you to a page where you can create from scratch. As for Archiving, I can't remember what to type excatly, but you can go to a somebody's talk page (You can try Icethroat's) because she has an archive box. Click edit this page and scroll down to where ever the archive box is, and copy down what it says. I hope that helps!--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 21:35, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I hope this is okay. --IcyLet's Go 2010! 23:19, January 1, 2010 (UTC)